Online Lover
by The Girl In The Darkk
Summary: What happens when your love lives far away? What happens when you would give anything to see them in person? Ciel is in love with Sebastain Michaelis, a male from London. However, Ciel lives all the way in New York. How will this relationship work out? Will it end in heartbreak, or will they live happily ever after? [SebaCiel. Modern Day AU- Triggering material. COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a new fanfiction I have wanted to write for a while!  
This is based off a real life experience, so what I will write is from MY personal experience (somewhat :b)  
Anyway, please enjoy this story! I hope it will be a nice story to read!  
~The Girl In The Darkk  
**

It was a rainy morning in the bustling city of New York. The blue haired boy woke up with a grunt. Propping himself on his elbows, the young teen let out aloud yawn, before grabbing the laptop that rested on his nightstand. Ciel turned the computer on, and put his earbuds in. The laptop turned on, as the bluenette logged onto his computer, and clicked on the 'Skype' icon. Quickly logging in, he watched as Skype booted up, and notified that he had gotten a message during his hours of slumber. His pointer clicked the contact as happiness rushed through Ciel's frame, and as soon as he clicked it, he instantly called him.

A video popped up, and a smiling black haired man appeared on the screen, a smile on his face.  
"Good morning, love. Have a nice sleep?" The man smiled, his sweet British accent filling the boys ears. Ciel let out a yawn, and nodded.  
"I would have slept better if you were here." Ciel spoke, unhappily. "I really do hate not being able to touch you, Sebastian." He whispered, but loud enough for the older man to hear.  
"I know you do. I would give anything to be able to just hug you once. But let's not get all sad, okay?" The Englishman spoke, giving a small smile. "Tell me more about this New York City you live in!"

That was the sad reality of their relationship. While Ciel lived in New York City, his lover, Sebastian Michaelis, lived in London, England. It was hard to make keep their relationship stable, but deep down, Ciel knew that they were meant to be. Telling his parents seemed to be the hard part. He remembered he day he sat down and told them.

_The Phantomhive family sat at the long table. Ciel fiddled with his fingers, holding the white IPhone in his hands. _

"_Ciel, what did you say you need to talk about?" Rachel asked, looking at the nervous boy across the table. "Is everything alright in school? Are you getting bullied?" She spoke softly, grabbing the boys hand. _

"_Mother…Father…I have something really important to tell you…" The bluenette spoke quietly, his heartbeat erratic. "Well…for the past year, I've been dating… someone, who lives in the United Kingdom.." His eyes trailed to his phone, pure fear rushed through his tiny frame. He unlocked his phone and pulled up a picture, prepared to show it to his parents. _

_Rachel and Vincent sat in shock. First, their son told them he was gay, and then this? Both of them were furious at Ciel. Vincent clenched his fists, about to shout at their boy until Rachel cleared her throat. "Ciel," Rachel started. "Words can not describe how upset we are with you for doing this kind of thing." The woman spoke very sternly, but then smiled. "But, you love him, right?" She asked. _

_Ciel nodded very eagerly. "With all of my heart." Ciel spoke, clutching his phone. Rachel chuckled, and sighed.  
"If you love him, and trust him enough, then I guess we can still allow you to date." Rachel sighed. "But, I want to speak with him personally, and I'm guessing your father might want to have a few words with him." _

That seemed like forever ago. His parents were supportive of their relationship, and Ciel was happy. It had been two years since that discussion took place.

The couple talked for another few hours, before Sebastian had to leave. A frown appeared on Ciel's face as he said a goodbye, and logged off of Skype. How he hated the fact that he couldn't be with his lover every day. Sure, they could video chat, and call, but it wasn't enough. Everytime he saw a happy couple kissing, or hugging, or even just walking together, his heart broke a little more each time. He would do anything to just be by his lover. He would do anything just to be able to hold his hand.

Thankfully though, he wouldn't have to wait much longer. In only a matter of days, he would be at his lovers side. There, right on his nightstand, was an airline ticket. He had been hiding them from his raven haired lover.

_It was his 20th birthday when he received the piece of paper. His parents handed him a simple envelope, their faces held such big smiles. Honestly, Ciel was very confused. He opened it with slight caution. Inside, was a piece of paper neatly folded up. The man took the paper out and unfolded it. His eyes went wide, as tears pricked the corner of his eye. _

"_A-Are you serious?" Ciel asked, clutching the paper. Rachel and Vincent nodded, as Ciel rose up and hugged his parents. "Thank you! Thank you so so so much!" He cried, happiness pulsed through his body. _

He only had to wait until Christmas until his can finally feel his lover. He would only have to wait, and that was the hardest part.

**Sorry sorry sorry for the short chapter! Anyway, this is kinda based off a true story! I used to date a guy who lived in Brazil. Sadly, we broke it off, but I will always cherish what we had together! We had never met, but hey, not all relationships end in happiness! Next chapter will be longer, I swear! I got lazy with this. I bet you can tell :P**

**Please review! Love you all ;) **


	2. Chapter 2- Heartmender

ONLINE LOVER: CHAPTER 2

First, this has been written on an IPad, so excuse the mistakes in this ;-;

Second, thank for for the reviews! It means a lot ;^;

Without furtherado, Online Lover, Chapter 2

Gloved hands tapped on the café's table. He was awaiting a phone call from his lover. It was routine. Everyday when the male couldn't Skype, they would spend hours on the phone. A cold wind blew through the streets of London. Sebastian exhaled a breath, impatiently looking at his phone, for the fifth time in the past ten minutes.

He remembered the day they met. It was in an online chat-room, three whole hears ago. They talked for a while, until Sebastian had to leave. Everyday they would talk, until Ciel asked for other methods of communication. Together, they set up Skype accounts. Their friendship skyrocketed. It wasn't until the young American finally told the Englishman that he was in love. From there, the two started dating.

The raven haired man was snapped from his thoughts by song that now played from his phone. Instantly swiping his gloved hand across the touchscreen, he put the phone to his ear.

"That was fast." The American spoke over the phone, leaving the raven haired man to chuckle as well.

"I missed you, that was all! I was waiting for you to call." The British man sighed. It was like this everyday. He would always speak of their distance. It upset the two, but it was the cruel reality they had to face. Separation was a terrible thing that no couple should ever face.

"Sebastian, I miss you so much, but hey, maybe one day we won't have to suffer anymore!" Ciel spoke cheerfully. Sebastian could practically hear the smile on his face.

"So, anything interesting happen?" Sebastian decided to change the subject to something less painful to talk about.

The two decided to talk for a few hours. It wasn't until the American had to leave for classes. Though, the Englishman thought It was odd for him to have classes so close to Christmas.

"Goodbye Ciel!" Sebastian spoke over the phone, getting into his black car.

"Bye Sebby!" Ciel giggled, and hung up. The young Michaelis put his phone down and began driving off, his mind full of happy thoughts. Letting out a happy sigh, he thought about his love, all throughout the day.

XXXXXXXXX

Back in America, a certain bluenette was busy. Honestly, he didn't have classes to go to. He had packing to be done. There were only a few days until he could see his British lover for the first time, and he wanted that day to come faster.

"I think I have everything I need." He thought out loud, as he brought his hand up to his chin, overlooking his suitcase. Everything he could possibly think he would need was in his suitcase. After all, he was staying there for two weeks, so he needed to pack a lot.

Flopping on his bed, Ciel let out a loud 'squee' of excitement. He was just so excited to see Sebastian. He just couldn't contain his excitement!

XXXXXXXXX

A loud knock interrupted the Phantomhive's spasm of excitement. Groaning, he got out of his bed, and walked towards his apartment door, and swung it open with excitement.

Outside stood a blonde boy. His eyes were a shining blue color. Dressed in a Spider-Man graphic tee, and skinny jeans, the blonde stepped inside.

"What's up, Cyclops?" Alois looked at the blue haired boy. Rolling his eye, Ciel gestured towards the suitcase that was now in the living area of his flat. Alois' face lit up.

"No way" The blonde breathed. "You are seriously going to visit him! I thought you just made it up over the phone!" Hugging his best friend, Alois smiled. "Dude, I'm so happy for you! Have you told him yet?"

Ciel shook his head, a blush creeping onto his face. "No, I was planning on telling him later..."

Face-palming, the blonde picked up Ciel's phone. "Call him and tell him! You ARE leaving in a few days, so you don't have enough time to not tell him!" Alois yelled as he threw Ciel his phone.

Rolling his eye, Ciel dialed the Englishman's number.

"Ciel? Didn't we just talk like, an hour ago?" Sebastian asked, "Did you miss me already?" He chuckled.

"Sebastian, I have some news." Ciel spoke, happiness coated in his quiet voice. "On my birthday, my parents gave me something important." Ciel started, sitting down on his leather couch. "Let's just say, we won't be suffering for much longer."

There was a silence after those worlds were spoken. Ciel's heart raced, as he opened his mouth. "On Christmas, our suffering will stop, and we will be happy." Ciel added. Silence loomed over the two lovers for a minute or so.

It wasn't until a happy cry was heard from the Englishman. "Y...You're serious?" Sebastian whispered, tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks.

Ciel smiled, as whispered a few words. "Just hold on...I'll be there soon..."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's very bad but that's what you get when you try to get a chapter out .-. **

**Anyway, song of the chapter is "Heartmender" (That is where the last line comes from)**

**It's a cute song about online relationships! **

**Hope you liked it! **

**Next chapter will be next week. It will be cute and fluffy! (Or depressing. I don't know yet.) **

**HAVE A SWELL DAY. **


	3. Chapter 3- The first Day

Online Lover- Chapter 3: The First Day

It was an ordinary Christmas Eve. Some people were spending time with their family, some were doing last minute shopping. Some were just spending time alone. However, our young Ciel Phantomhive was in his car, driving to the airport.

In only a few short hours, he would be able to see his lover. He would be able to hug him, kiss him, and hold his hand. For the first time in three years he would finally see his lover- in person. Many people would say 'They are just a normal couple.' The truth was, they were far from normal. They were a couple that only had two weeks to be with each other. They had two weeks to be a normal couple.

Ciel pulled into the long term parking section. Getting out of his car, he popped open his trunk to his small Honda and took out his luggage. Letting out a shaky breath, he shut his trunk and locked his car. Quickly pulling out his phone, he sent a quick text to the British man. He put is phone back in his back pocket, and walked to his correct Terminal.

Back in London, Sebastian was wandering around London, looking for a gift to give to Ciel. It wasn't every day that he got to see his lover. He wanted to give the boy something he would remember him buy. He wanted to give something that the boy would cherish forever.

He walked into the nearest jewelers. Walking up to the counter, he was greeted by a happy woman.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" She asked cheerfully. Her brown eyes looked into crimson ones. She pushed aside some of her long brown hair from her face. Sebastian looked through the variety of rings in the glass case. There, he spotted it. It was a silver ring, with a big blue diamond right in the middle. Smiling, the tall man pointed to that one.

"I would like to purchase that ring please." He spoke to the woman behind the counter. The woman took the ring out of the glass, showing it to the male. Sebastian grinned, pulling out his credit card, and handing it to the woman. The woman swiped the credit card in the machine. Handing it back to him, she put the ring in a box and gave that to him as well.

"Thank you, have a nice Christmas!" The raven haired man spoke as he left the shop. He put the ring in his pocket. Checking his phone, he realized that he had 7 more hours until he had to pick up Ciel from the airport. Letting out a sigh, he got into his car, and ran his long, slender fingers through his black locks.

Ciel sat in the plane, looking longingly out his window. Waiting seemed to be the hardest part. All he wanted to do was just kiss his lover. He wanted to be there for him, he wanted to feel his skin, he wanted to inhale his scent, he wanted to wake up to him. That was all he wanted to do, but he had to wait. He had to wait three whole years. He closed his eye as he drifted off into a sleep, a smile spread across his face.

"…ir, wake up!" A woman yelled at the blue eyed male. Ciel awoke with a jolt, as he looked at the flight attendant. She smiled. "We are about to land, so please put your seat up." She spoke, as she walked off to remind some other passengers on the big airplane. Ciel put his seat up, looking out the window once more. London was in view for the small adult. Ciel's hands trembled, as he nearly bounced in his seat.

Landing was the best part for Ciel. He got off the plane, taking his passport out. His body trembled with excitement. He fiddled with his fingers, waiting in line for immigration. When he was finally at the end of the line, he gave the passport to the officer, and answered his questions.

As soon as the officer gave him back his passport, he rushed out of that crowded room, and into baggage claim. As soon as the young adult walked into the baggage claim area, he froze.

Right in front of him was a tall male, about 6'1. His midnight black hair covered his face. Tight black jeans covered his slim legs. A black fitted t-shirt covered his fine chest. He wore a leather jacket over his t-shirt. He suddenly looked up, his crimson eyes meeting the boy's blue eye.

Everything went in slow motion. Ciel ran to Sebastian, wrapping his arms around the British man's neck, hugging him tightly. Sebastian help the boy, rubbing his back.

"I-It's actually you…" The young American whispered, crying softly. "You are t-taller than I pictured yo to be…" he chuckled, letting go of the male. Sebastian chuckled, wiping away his lover's tears.

"Why are you crying, love?" He whispered, seeming concerned. "It's because I'm happy to see you…" Ciel stated. Sebastian smiled, and pulled Ciel into a deep kiss. It was like no one was there, it was just the two of them. Two lips molded perfectly together.  
Minutes passed until they finally broke apart. It was their first kiss, and it felt perfect. Ciel's face was a dark shade of crimson. Ciel smiled, and quickly got his luggage, and walked out of the airport, holding Sebastian's large hand.

Ciel put his suitcase into the Englishman's car, and got into the passenger seat.

"You hungry?" Sebastian asked, looking at Ciel. Ciel replied with a quick nod. "I'm very hungry…" He chuckled. Sebastian started the car, and started to drive to a restaurant. Sadly, due to it being late at night, all the shops were closed. Instead of going to a restaurant, Sebastian drive back to his flat.

-LATER IN THE EVENING-

Sebastian lay on the couch with his little Ciel. After dinner, they decided to watch SAW, a horror movie. Halfway through the movie, Ciel was already cuddled up into Sebastian's chest, obviously scared. Sebastian however, didn't seem effected by the movie. He held the tiny figure in his arms, as if he was protecting him from the evil puppet in the movie.

He then felt the boy not shaking in his arms, and heard a soft snore, coming from the boy in his arms. Letting out a small chuckle, Sebastian kissed the boy's forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Ciel…" He whispered, before falling asleep, with his lover in his arms.

**I hope you liked this! I gave it a happy chapter, because I couldn't bring myself to write a sad chapter.  
I have been having a hard week, so this chapter may not be that great.  
Thank you for reading and see you in whatever I write next! 3**


	4. Chapter 4- Scars Of The Past

**Online Lover- Scars of the past  
Before I start this, I want to thank my best friend, **_**Sandafairy**_**, for helping me with this idea, and for just being so awesome and kawaii  
Secondly, I don't own Kuroshitsuji in any possible way. If I owned it, Sebastian and Ciel would be making love every episode.  
Also, this chapter contains abuse and forced sex.  
Please keep in mind when you are reading.  
Thank you  
without further ado, the next chapter! **

Even though Ciel was there with Sebastian, the nightmares couldn't stop. The British lad thought that the nightmares would stop when Ciel arrived, but he was wrong. Tonight he was plagued with nightmares. Nightmares about _him_.

Ciel woke up to whimpering. He opened his eye, to find himself alone on the couch.

"Sebastian must have moved into his room…" Ciel thought out loud, somewhat sad. The bluenette was about to fall back asleep, when he heard the whimpering again. Quickly, the young boy got off the couch, and followed the sounds. The whimpering got louder as he made his way to Sebastian's room. Quietly opening the door, the American walked into the dark room. He felt his heart hurt as he looked at the scene in front of him.

Sebastian was whimpering, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was cuddling a pillow, sheets tangled in his long pale legs. The small bluenette went over to the bed, and kneeled down, placing his hand on the raven-like hair. He ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair, surprisingly calming him down.

"Everything is going to be fine…" Ciel whispered, watching as the other male calmed down. He sat there for about five minutes, before his love woke up.

Sebastian froze, embarrassment flushed through him. Ciel had just witnessed him having a nightmare. He sat up and put his knees to his chest, resting his head on his knees. He didn't want to face the male.  
"I'm sorry you had to witness that…" Sebastian whispered, breaking the silence. When he felt a hand on his back, he flinched. Picking up his head, he saw Ciel looking at him.

"Are you okay?" The American whispered. Sebastian took a shaky breath, and shook his head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sebastian thought for a second. Should he tell him about his nightmares? Finally, after about a minute of thinking, he nodded.

"Every night, I've had nightmares…I thought since you came here, they would stop…but, they haven't…" The tall male whispered.

"When did they start?" His love asked, looking Sebastian straight in the eye. Sebastian shook, as he looked away.

"It happened three years ago…perhaps I should tell you how it all began…" He trailed off.

/SEBASTIAN – 13 YEARS OLD/

_A whole group surrounded a tall raven haired boy. Girls dreamed he would ask him out, and guys hated him for his attractiveness. Sebastian Michaelis was the popular boy in school. Every time a girl asked Sebastian out however, they were all rejected. _

_In all honesty, Sebastian didn't like girls. He liked guys. The raven haired man had a major crush on a guy named Bard. He was an exchange student from the great country of America, due to his parents work. When the American arrived in the UK, everybody wanted to be his friend. The first day Sebastian laid his eyes on the exchange student, he fell in love with him. _

_It was finally the day that Sebastian was going to ask Bard out. The British teen's heart felt like it was going to pop right out of his chest. Sebastian's palms were sweating as he approached his crush. _

"_Hey, Sebastian was it?" The blonde asked, looking into Sebastian's crimson eyes. "What's up?" _

"_H…Hey Bard, do you um, want to go out with me?" He asked, his whole face going red. Instantly, Bard's face turned into disgust. _

"_Why the fuck would I go out with you? I'm not gay. Don't talk to me again, you fag." He spat at Sebastian. _

_Bard's yell was so loud, that now everybody attention was focused on the two. It fell silent as Bard walked away in disgust. Students were whispering, judging him silently. _

_What broke the silence was a laugh from one of the students. One laugh turned into two laughs. Two laughs turned into ten laughs. Soon the whole grade was laughing at Sebastian._

_That day, Sebastian went from a popular boy, to a target for the bullies. He went from having so many friends to none at all. He went from 'Mr. Cool' to 'The Gay Kid'. That day he went from Happy and Cheerful to Depressed and Lonely. _

_It was three years after that incident. The raven haired boy was now sixteen years of age. He looked into the mirror, biting his lower lip. _

"_Today…" The British lad spoke to his mirror. "Today is the day I will tell my parents…" He took a nervous breath, gazing at the clock. "They should be home any moment. You can do this Sebastian." He paced, waiting for his parents to come back home. After what seemed like an hour of waiting, he heard the front door open, and a shout. _

"_Sebastian! Your father and I are home!" His mom called. Sebastian came rushing downstairs, smiling. _

"_Welcome home!" He greeting, his heart racing as fast as a jaguar. "Can I tell you guys something?" He asked, his smile disappearing. The two nodded, and walked to the living area, where they each sat down. _

"_This isn't easy to say, but mother, father, I-I'm gay…" He spoke quietly, his head down. Science loomed over the family, as he heard his father clear his throat. _

"_You're gay?" He asked his voice filled with hate. Sebastian nodded, trembling. The man let out an angry chuckle. "My son is gay! That's fucking great! I didn't raise a fag, I raised a straight man! We don't accept gays in this household! Now, I want your faggoty ass out of this house! You have a week!" Sebastian's father screamed, causing tears to fill in Sebastian's crimson eyes. _

_The crying teen nodded, and quickly ran to his room to gather some stuff he would need to live on his own. He had no family that lived in the United Kingdom, and he couldn't afford a plane ticket, let alone a flat! He shut the door, and leaned against it. Pulling his knees to his chest, he let his tears fall free. _

_He had no one now. He was truly alone. No family to support him, no friends to give him support. His whole life was destroyed, just because he liked guys? He felt his heart shatter. He grabbed his backpack, and stuffed clothes, toothbrush, and his phone into the bag. He took one last look at his room, before shutting it for the last time and walking to the front door. Before he opened it, he saw his parents in the living room. His mother was a crying mess, and his father looked beyond angry. _

"_I'm sorry I couldn't be the son you wished for…" He spoke, before opening his front door, and walking out. _

_He walked for what seemed like forever. The sun was started to set. The teenager's stomach growled. As he walked down the streets of London, he walked right into a tall man. _

"_I'm so sorry…" Sebastian apologized, picking his head up to look at the man. The man let out a small chuckle, mumbling an 'its fine.' However, Sebastian was caught in the man's eyes. They were a deep shade of blue. His hear was a black shade with a neon green highlight in the front. _

"_You alright kid?" The man asked, causing Sebastian to snap out of his trance. _

"_I'm fine..." He mumbled his eyes still red and puffy from crying. The mysterious man kneeled down, and wiped excess tears from his face. "I don't like seeing such cute men cry..." He whispered. Sebastian felt his cheeks light up, as he looked away. The male looked at the backpack on Sebastian's back. _

"_Kid, what are you doing with a backpack? If I remember correctly, school let out a month ago." The handsome man asked. Sebastian let out a sigh, tears forming into his eyes once more. _

"_I was kicked out of my home, and everything in this backpack is what I have with me to live on my own." He whispered his voice slightly cracking. A frown appeared on the face of the older looking man._

"_You must be hungry then. Here, let me buy you some food, kid." He smiled, grabbing Sebastian's small hand in his own. "What's your name? I don't want to call you 'kid'." _

_Sebastian looked up at him. "My name is Sebastian, and I am not a kid, I am sixteen." He corrected the stranger. The stranger let out a laugh. _

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to call you a kid, Sebastian. I'm Rex, nice to meet you." _

_About a month passed. Sebastian stayed with Rex for that whole month, claiming that he was 'in love' with him. Sebastian finally felt happy once again, but what he didn't know what that his life would start going downhill._

"_Hey, Sebastian can you get me some orange juice?" Rex called from the couch, where he was watching his rugby game. _

"_Sure thing." Sebastian replied, trying to figure out where the cups were located. He wasn't exactly situated with his new environment. It took him about two minutes to locate the cupboard where the cups were located. He quickly poured the orange liquid into the cup The tall raven haired male walked into the living room, where his boyfriend was seated. _

"_Here you go!" Sebastian spoke in a happy voice, with a big smile on his face. _

"_What the hell took you so long?" Rex said, his voice low and grave with a underling threat. _

_Sebastian looked at him, incredulous. He couldn't help the hairs that stood up on his neck. His stomach twisted in knots at his tone. He knew this feeling of being terrified all too well. Sebastian Michaelis was terrified of the young male in front of him. _

"_I-I couldn't find the c-cups." He inwardly berated himself for stuttering. _

_Rex than looked at his boyfriend, eyes ablaze with rage. Unadulterated rage. He stood from where he sat, raised his right hand and _

_**SMACK!**_

_The cup that was situated one is Sebastian's hand dropped to the floor, the glass shattering into tiny pieces. Sebastian's hand moved to his stinging cheek, as he looked at his angered boyfriend. To say he was shocked would be the understatement of the century. _

"_When I want something, I get it. And when I get it, I want it delivered fast. Now, I want this mess cleaned up!" He ordered, pointing to the orange juice and glass shards scattered on the floor. "Also, when you are done cleaning up here, get me another glass of orange juice." He poke, he voiced laced with annoyance. _

_The abuse didn't stop there. He was constantly hit, kicked, beaten, and insulated. The raven haired man slept on the couch, while Rex slept on the bed. _

_It wasn't until a year afterward that Rex took things too far. _

_It was a Sunday night. Sebastian was at home, relaxing on the couch, until Rex angrily stomped into the apartment. Sebastian looked over and saw his angered boyfriend. His body tensed in fear, as he saw Rex approach him. _

_The abusive male stood in front of the terrified seventeen year old. He grabbed Sebastian by the hair, pulling him forcefully from the couch. A whimper left Sebastian's throat. He was dragged from the living room to the bedroom. The angered male threw him in the bed, as he began ripping the clothes off his boyfriend, exposing his pale ass. _

"_W-What are you doing?" The naked male spoke , his voice laced with pure fear. Rex was taking off his pants, as he glared at Sebastian. _

"_You should know, you little whore." Rex spat, removing his pants and boxers, showing his long penis. Without warning, Sebastian was flipped over, as Rex took no time to put his cock into Sebastian's virgin ass. _

_The raven haired man let out a cry. The pain was unbearable. Rex trusted more into Sebastian, not caring how tight he was. Rex didn't care how Sebastian felt, all he cared about was himself. He kept on thrusting, not hearing Sebastian's pleas for him to stop. _

_After what seemed like forever, Rex finally came inside of Sebastian. White fluids trickled down Sebastian's pale legs. A small whimper escaped Sebastian. _

_Rex pulled out of Sebastian, put on his pants, and left the room, leaving the raven haired male alone. Tears finally escaped his eyes, as he quietly cried._

_**THREE MONTHS LATER**_

_Sebastian clasped his hand around the doorknob. He clutched it so hard it was as if his life depended on it. This was it! He'd finally get away and escape! He'd no longer be a bird caged in Rex's abusiveness. This was his chance. Sebastian opened the doorknob and then…_

"_Where do you think you're going?" A voice called. _

_Sebastian instantly stiffened, he recognized the voice immediately. Rex. Sebastian turned to the abusive man, his hand still firmly clutching on the doorknob. _

"_I was going to buy some milk." He lied. Not the smoothest lie he could come up with, but it was something, he supposed._

"_Milk? It's nine o' clock at night." Rex said his voice darkening as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. _

"_Yes, I was going to buy some so I could cook you pancakes in the morning. It was supposed to be a surprise." Sebastian spoke timidly, sweat forming on his palms. _

_Rex smirked slyly. "Is that so?" he moved closer to the devilishly handsome male. _

"_How about I join you?" Rex purred, then shifted closer to Sebastian's ear. "You'll never leave my side, Sebastian. If you do, then you and your family will be living six feet under." Rex laughed, grabbing Sebastian's arm and dragging him back into the apartment. _

_A month later, while Rex was out hanging with his friends at the local bar, Sebastian took the opportunity to run. Quickly, he opened the door, and ran out. He finally felt free. _

_Soon after, he moved far away from that flat. He moved to the small town of Whitechapel. He still lived in constant fear that Rex would find him, and kill him. He slept with a gun under his pillow, and always carried around a knife. _

_Night after night he would have terrible nightmares, or not being able to sleep at all. When someone would touch him, he would flinch and start to panic, thinking that they might hurt him. _

_Sebastian Michaelis was a man who wanted nothing more than to have a happier and better life. _

-PRESENT DAY-

By the time Sebastian was done telling his story, he was in tears. Black hair covered the man's pale face. His lover had his hand covering his mouth. 'How could someone do that to a poor man?' Ciel thought. Without thinking, Ciel hugged Sebastian. He felt the raven haired male start to tense up. The bluenette whispered relaxing words into his ears.

" I don't want to see you suffer anymore…" Ciel whispered. " I want to see you happier…"

Sebastian looked up at Ciel, tears falling freely from his eyes. "Then stay. Stay and never leave me…"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
I want to thank my amazing best friend and co-writer who helped me think of this idea ****Sandafairy****! **

**Sorry if the chapter was bad, I tried my hardest . **

**See you guys later! **

**~The Girl In The Darkk**


	5. The Fair and a Reunion

Online Lover – Chapter 5: The Fair and a Reunion.

Sebastian's eyes were filled with tears, as Ciel hugged him tightly. Hesitating slightly, the raven haired male wrapped his long arms around Ciel.

"I'll stay for as long as you need me here." The Phantomhive whispered, causing the Englishman's eyes to close slightly, relaxing into his arms.

"Thank you…" Sebastian whispered, feeling tears pool in his crimson eyes. For the first time in a while, He actually felt safe here in his Boyfriends arms. Glancing at his clock, he realized it was already seven in the morning.

Ciel pulled away from his lover, wiping away stray tears with his thumb. Smiling, the American boy reached for Sebastian's trembling hand.

"I would never hurt you, I promise." He whispered, gripping his boyfriend's hand gently. The grim-faced man looked up at the male with the eye patch. He hugged the boy once more, whispering a 'thank you' in between his cries.

Maybe, his life will get better.

The two sat in a silent embrace. Both said nothing until Ciel pulled away from the embrace.

"How about I make us some breakfast?" The American asked, extending his hand for Sebastian to take. A smile was one the younger males face. The raven haired male took his hand.

'He acts like nothing happens…' Sebastian thought, as he was being dragged into the kitchen. 'How can he do that?'

Ciel continued to drag Sebastian into the kitchen, thinking hard.

'I want to help him forget.' He thought, 'I want him to live a happier life.'

Soon, the two got into the kitchen, and began to make their breakfast. The atmosphere in the kitchen changed from gloomy to full of laughter. Ciel really knew how to put a smile of the older male's face.

After a while the couple cooked and ate their first meal of the day, before cuddling up on the couch. Sebastian's long arms were wrapped around Ciel's thin waist. The two eyes were focused on the TV in front of them. Sebastian broke from the embrace.

"Would you like to go to the winter fair?" Sebastian asked, looked at Ciel's beautiful face. Instantly, the younger man's face lit up. The eypatched male nodded, jumping up from the couch.

"Of course! I fucking love fair!" Ciel squealed, hugging his lover tightly.

-ONLINE LOVER-

After hours of getting dressed, the couple made their way to the annual London winter fair. Stepping out of Sebastian's black car, the couple walked to the entrance, hand in hand. Once they reached the entrance booth, they were met by a nice looking lady.

"Hello!" She sang happily, seeing the two men walking to the entrance.

"How much would it be for two adults to enter this park?" Sebastian asked, looking at the lady.

The woman looked at him funny, almost questioning why an adult would be at a fair. She put on a fake smile, and spoke once more. "That will be 34 pounds please!"

Sebastian handed over the money, before walking and in hand with Ciel. They were suddenly surrounded by many sights and smells. Vendors were out selling their food, and kids were having a blast all around them. Everyone was full of smiles, it was hard to not smile.

The two walked around the fair, taking in all the sights and smells. Ciel leaned into Sebastian, warming himself with his body heat. Sebastian lovingly wrapped a clothed arm around Ciel's shoulders

Ciel looked at the big ferris wheel ahead of them, before looking at Sebastian. Sebastian chuckled, and walked towards the Ferris wheel with Ciel by his side.

It was utterly terrifying for Ciel. How could he forgot about his fear of heights?! Now, they were stuck at the top, the cart swaying in the cold winter breeze. Ciel began to hyperventilate, hiding in Sebastian's chest. Said male felt bad for the poor boy. He grabbed Ciel's chin, and pulled his head up, pulling him to a loving kiss. The two lips melted together. Ciel's mouth opened a bit, letting Sebastian's tongue enter and explore the foreign mouth.

They stayed like that, until they were halfway to the bottom of the Ferris wheel. To Ciel, it seemed like nothing matter. It was just him and Sebastian, caught in a lover's embrace. Ciel's breathing slowed down, as he dug himself deeper into the chest of the British man.

By the time they were finished with the terrifying ride, Ciel was already clinging onto his love. Letting out a giggle, Sebastian carried Ciel out of the cart, and placed him on the snowy ground.

"You all better now?" Michaelis asked, rubbing his loves hair. Ciel giggled, hugging Michaelis tightly.

"I'm better now~" Phantomhive giggled, kissing Sebastian on the cheek.

Sebastian couldn't ever remember having this much fun. It seems like all his life he had been sad and lonely. Before Ciel visited, he didn't know the concept of 'having fun'. Now, he seems to know everything about it.

It was all thanks to Ciel.

Thanks to Ciel, he forgot about Rex. Thanks to Ciel, he had someone to spoil. Thanks to Ciel, he learned how to love again.

He gripped the boy in a death hug, whispering 'thank you' over and over in his ear. Ciel blushed, and kissed his neck.

"Anything for you~" The American whispered back.

They stood in an embrace, before pulling apart. Ciel giggled and grabbed Sebastian's hand. He dragged the male to a fair game. "I want to win something for you!" He giggled. Sebastian chuckled and handed Ciel some euros, as Ciel gave it to the guy.

The game was simple, pop 3 balloons, get a prize.

Ciel grabbed a dark from the table, and aimed it at a green balloon. Throwing the dart, it popped the ballon. Grabbing the second dart, he aimed it at a pink balloon. He threw the colorful dart, hitting the second balloon and popping it. Ciel continued the process, finally popping all three balloons.

The vender let the eyepatched male pic any prize. Sebastian's eyes landed on the blue teddybear with a black pirate eyepatch around its right eye. Sebastian. pointed at the bear he wanted, and Ciel couldn't help but to laugh.

"I would like that bear please." Ciel told the vender, causing him to nod and take it down, giving it to the male. "Thank you for playing!" He thanked, as the two walked away. Ciel gave the bear to Sebastian, smiling wide.

"For you-!" Ciel giggled, as Sebastian took the bear. He pulled Ciel in for a small kiss.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" Sebastian cried, hugging the bear tightly.

Ciel rolled his eyes jokingly. "I've been replaced." He fake cried.

The British lad's eyes widened, hugging Ciel instead. "No you haven't!" He took the joke seriously. "I still love you more, I promise!"

Ciel laughed, confusing Sebastian. "It was a joke!" He laughed, "I know it would take a lot more to replace me~" he purred.

Sebastian blushed, embarrassed that he thought Ciel was being serious. He felt the urge to crawl into a hole and die right then and there.

The two stayed at the fair for a few hours longer, before heading out to start leaving. Sebastian had to use the bathroom, so Sebastian waited outside.

The British man was looking around, until he saw something that terrified him.

Red eyes met blue. A scarred face met a perfect one.

After years if trying to forget, the cause of his night terrors was staring right into his eyes. He finally saw the man who ruined his life. He finally saw the man who made him afraid if people.

He saw Rex.


	6. Online Lover: Broken

Online Lover- Chapter 6: Broken

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CAN BE TRIGGERING. MENTIONS OF SELFHARM. **

Sebastian's gloved hands started trembling; memories he had so desperately tried to forget came rushing back into his head.

'No no no! This isn't real. I'm just hallucinating.' The raven thought, trying to convince himself that Rex was not looking at him, that he was out of his life, and that he would never be apart of his life. He shut his eyes, his hands shaking uncontrollably

He was so afraid.

Sebastian didn't want to go back to that life. He didn't want to live a life a fear. He wanted to be happy and be a normal young adult.

"...astian! Sebastian!" Ciel called, pulling Sebastian's arm. "Are you alright? You don't look alright..." He whispered, hugging the tall man. "Do you want to go home?" Ciel asked, looking into crimson eyes. Speechless, the raven haired male nodded, as he followed his love.

Sebastian couldn't tell Ciel about seeing Rex. He didn't want him to worry. He wanted these weeks to be fun and eventful, not all sad.

As they walked to the car, Sebastian pulled his hand away from Ciel, and wrapped his arms protectively around his shoulders. Ciel looked at him with worry, and sadness. He opened his mouth, but closed it afterwards.

The car ride back to the apartment was quiet. Neither of them talker, they just sat there, eyes focused on the road.

They arrived at the apartment, as Ciel started to speak up.

"Sebastian, is everything okay? You've been acting strange since we left." Ciel pointed out, causing Sebastian to nod.

"Everything is fine, Ciel…." He whispered, so quietly. "Just some painful memories came back…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ciel asked, getting closer to Sebastian.

Sebastian shook his head, his hands hiding under his sweatshirt.

"I want to help you, Sebastian. Just tell me what is wr-" Ciel was cut off by a yell from Sebastian.

"STOP TRYING TO HELP ARIGHT?! I'M NOT GETTING BETTER, AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP ME!" Sebastian screamed, his whole body trembling.

Ciel stepped back, tears forming in his eye.

"JUST STOP TRYING TO HELP AND JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I AM GOING TO STAY LIKE THIS!" He yelled, seeming angry and upset. "JUST GET OUT!"

Ciel was taken aback by this, he looked down, tears falling from his eye.

"If that's what you think…" he whispered, looked back up at Sebastian. "Then I am sorry for ever trying to help you…I'll just" He paused, wiping the tears that had already fell. "I'll leave you alone for a little while…" He whispered, before turning away and walking out the door.

Sebastian fell to his knees, his body trembling. "I…I'm such an IDIOT!" He yelled his voice breaking. He put his head in his hands, and sobbed. He sobbed and cried, before falling to the ground, his heart hurt.

Like most nights, he cried himself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~0NLIN3 L0V3R~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel walked down the streets of London, wrapping his lanky arms around his upper arms, trying to warm himself up.

His heart felt so cold, and so broken.

His eyepatch was long gone, seeing as he took it off once he got out the apartment building.

He wiped off is tears, before walking in a straight line, not caring where he was going.

~~~~~~~ONLINE LOVER~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian screamed himself awake, as he sat up. He was breathing heavily. This nightmare was more terrifying than the last ones. He sat up, his head pounding.

'Ciel isn't here anymore…' He thought. "I…I pushed him away when all he wanted to do was help'

He stood up, his headache getting worse as he shuffled to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, and let out a whimper.

Bags were under Sebastian's dull crimson eyes. Black hair was sticking in all directions. He looked so pale and sick looking, and it horrified him.

He reached into a sink drawer, pulling out a small metal case. Letting out a shaky breath, he slumped down onto the bathroom floor, leaning against the wall.

With shaking hands, he rolled up his sweatshirt sleeve, revealing his pale arm, covered in scars.

He opened the case, extracting a small blade from the box. He grasped the blade in his hand, and brought it to his arm. He pressed the blade into his skin, cutting a line across his arm, making sure to not cut too deep.

He let out a small cry as he made another cut. He hated doing this; he hated hurting himself like this.

He didn't seem to notice the door opening; he didn't hear footsteps approaching the bathroom. He didn't notice the door opening, and someone gasping.

Suddenly, he felt the blade leaving his hand, and arms hugging him tightly, crying.

Tears filled Sebastian's eyes, as he hugged Ciel back tightly, sobbing into Ciel's arms.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, in-between sobs. "I'm so so sorry…I take back what I said…" Sebastian whimpered, gripping Ciel's sweatshirt. "P…Please forgive me…" He cried.

Ciel pulled from the hug, and placed a kiss on Sebastian's lips.

"Of course I forgive you. I love you so much." Ciel spoke, wiping the tears away from Sebastian's eyes. He pulled a towel from the towel hanger, and held out Sebastian's arm. The American dabbed the arm with the towel, getting rid of the blood.

Sebastian was shaking, looking down on the floor.

Ciel stood up, and picked the blade off the floor. "Do you have more blades?" Ciel asked, and Sebastian nodded, and gave him the box full of blades. Ciel took them, and dumped them intot eh toilet.

Sebastian gasped, running to the toilet, tears forming in his eyes.

"D-Don't get rid of them! Please!" He cried. Ciel looked at him, he kneeled by Sebastian.

"I want you to stop this…cutting yourself won't fix anything. I love you; I don't want you inflicting pain on yourself…" He spoke, holding Sebastian's shoulders, a looked of worry in Ciel's face.

Sebastian closed his eyes, and opened them, before nodding. Sebastian got up, and flushed the toilet, letting out a shaky breath, and putting on a small smile.

Ciel looked at him. "Starting today, your life will get better, alright?" Ciel smiled, holding onto Sebastian's hand. "I promise you, I won't make you suffer anymore."

Sebastian nodded, gripping Ciel's hand tightly. They sat on the couch, cuddling in silence, just holding each other, hearing each other's breath on their necks.

Ciel fell asleep after an hour of just sitting in silence in the arms of the broken man. Sebastian felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He seemed confused, as he slowly too his phone out.

'1 new text message from UNKNOWN NUMBER' The phone read. He unlocked the phone, and his eyes widened.

He held back a scream, as the message said

"I finally found you.

~Rex"

**I felt like I should have made this. Trust me, the drama JUST started. I really do love writing this fanfiction. Like this is my favorite fanfiction I am making. **

**Anyway, thank you for all of the support I have been getting, and I will see you in the next chapter~! **


	7. I'm sorry I had to leave you

Online Lover Chapter 7- I'm sorry I had to leave you.

**So first off, I want to say sorry for all these sad chapters. Just to let you know, there is a time-skip. Why, because I really had no ideas of what to put, and had this chapter in mind for a few days now. You will be getting flashbacks of some little moments, so don't worry. **

**Thank you for your continued support, it means a lot. **

**Now, here is the new chapter. **

Weeks passed with a blur. Sebastian and Ciel grew closer in those two weeks. The couple felt like a normal couple. They woke up together, cooked together, ate together, went out together, and slept together. Everything seemed so…normal. Smiles were always seen on their faces.

It wasn't until the last night; smiles were nowhere to be seen in Sebastian's flat. Two figures were cuddling on the couch. The blue haired figure's head was on the raven haired man's shoulder, tears pouring from his mismatched eyes.

"I don't want to leave you…" Ciel whispered his voice cracking. "I will miss you so much, Sebastian."

Sebastian held onto the boy tighter, whimpering. He didn't want to be alone again. He wanted to be with Ciel.

"I will miss you so much more Ciel…you don't know how much it will hurt after your gone." He spoke, tears pooling in his crimson eyes.

A few hours passed as the two held each other in silence, not speaking unless they felt the need too. Ciel's phone went off, alerting him that he had 5 hours until his flight back home. Letting out a shaky sigh, the two men sat up, as Ciel grabbed his luggage.

The two walked out from the flat, and into the cold night air. Snow was falling from the sky and onto the two men walking together, holding hands.

Sebastian took of his leather jacket, and placed it over Ciel's shoulders, giving him a sad smile. Ciel held onto the jacket, tears stinging in the back of his blue eye. He nuzzled into Sebastian's side. Sadi male put his arm around Ciel's shoulder, as they walked silently to the car.

No words were spoken as Ciel put his stuff in Sebastian's trunk. The two drove to the airport. Not speaking until Ciel broke the silence

"I am really happy I got to finally see you…" Ciel spoke quietly, but loud enough for Sebastian to hear. "I mean, it felt like I was never going to see you. At first I really thought I was dreaming, but it turns out that I wasn't. I really did enjoy these two weeks I spent with you." Ciel looked at Sebastian, smiling sadly, tears falling down his face, Sebastian teared up, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him.

"Thank you for coming Ciel. Thank you so much."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONLINE LOVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The black car pulled up into the busy airport's parking lot. Sebastian turned off the cars ignition, before unbuckling his seatbelt, and getting out. Ciel followed his actions.

The bluenette opened the trunk to the car, taking out his luggage. A blue eye met crimson ones. Sebastian pulled Ciel into a tight embrace, letting out a soft cry.

"I don't want you to leave." He whispered, sobbing softly. "I can't watch you leave so fast."

Ciel felt his heart break at how broken he sounded. Tears pooled in Ciel's eye, as tears stained Sebastian's long sleeved shirt.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, love." He whispered. "I am so sorry I have to leave. I promise when I get home I will call you, alright?" He whispered, cupping Sebastian's cheek, wiping away the fresh tears. Sebastian nodded, kissing Ciel for the last time.

They stayed like that until Ciel pulled away, tears falling down his cheeks. He pulled of the jacket Sebastian gave to him, and held it out. Sebastian shook his head.

"Keep it. I don't want you forgetting me." He chuckled, wiping away his tears.

Ciel nodded, putting it on. Sebastian put his hand in his pocket, and took the boy's trembling hand. He placed a velvet box in his hand. "Don't open this until you get home, alright?" He whispered.

Ciel nodded, putting the box into his bag. Ciel pulled Sebastian in for a quick embrace.

"I love you…" He whispered, before pulling from the embrace, and walking into the crowded airport. Sebastian stood there for a few moments, before walking into his car. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, causing his fingers to turn pale. His shoulders shook, as tears fell down his pale face. He let out a soft cry, before sobbing loudly.

Leaving was the hardest part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONLINE LOVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ciel sat at the terminal, waiting for his plane to arrive. He twiddled his thumbs impatiently, his little body trembling. He let out a shaky breath, as he looked into the night sky.

He pulled out his phone, and was greeted by a picture of his lover, smiling brightly, holding the blue bear in his arms.

He chuckled, smiling at the picture he took. He unlocked his phone, clicking the pictures app. He looked through all the pictures. There were pictures of the two men kissing, smiling, or just of them having a good time.

Tears appeared in the corner of his eyes. He silently took of his medical patch, revealing his purple eye. He wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

He hated feeling like this. He hated how he had to leave so fast.

'Plane to New York is now boarding first class passengers.' The lady on the intercom spoke loudly, her thick accent making it hard to understand her.

Ciel stood up, putting his phone in his back pocket. Walking to the desk, gave the woman his ticket and passport, and walked into the loading bridge, and onto the plane. He sat in his seat, and looked out the small window.

This time, he allowed a few tears to fall. He sniffed, not bothering to wipe the tears from his face.

Leaving hurt so much.

~ONLINE LOVER~

Sebastian drove back to his flat, trying to not cry again. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and his throat hurt from screaming out his lover's name, crying for him to come back.

He parked his car, and grabbed the keys to his flat. Quickly shutting off the engine to the car, he unbuckled and walked out, trudging to his flat.

Sebastian unlocked the door, and walked in. It felt colder than normal. Not bothering to switch on the lights, he flopped on the couch, grabbing the blue bunny Ciel had won for him at the fair, holding it close to his chest. The raven haired man let out a whimper.

He felt so alone again.

~ONLINE LOVER~

Five hours later, Ciel's plane landed, He glanced at his phone, checking the time. Letting out a sigh, the bluenette stood up from his seat.

"It's so early." The mismatched eyed man spoke, stretching his sore limbs. Ciel quickly unlocked his phone, sending a quick text to Sebastian.

"Just landed, miss you a lot."

He waited a bit, and got a message back.

"Skype me when you get home and get unpacked." It read, Ciel replied back with a quick one word answer, and shut his phone off, as he started to walk towards the custom area.

About an hour later, he was out of the airport. He pulled the leather jacket over his body, shielding himself from the cold.

Getting into his car, he quickly drove off from the airport, and back to his own apartment. He unlocked the door, and was greeted by a cold, dark apartment. He flopped down on his bed, and let out a sad sigh.

Slowly, he got up and started unpacking. As he opened his luggage, he saw the velvet box Sebastian had given him. He opened it, and let out a gasp.

Inside was a silver thumb ring, with a blue diamond in the middle. He picked it up with trembling hands, and slid it onto his thumb. Ciel smiled, and pulled out his laptop, and booted it up. As soon as the laptop was booted up, he logged on his account, and opened up Skype.

He went online and wrote a message to his love.

Ciel P: Hey, love. ;)

Sebastian: Hi.

Ciel P: How are you feeling?

Sebastian: I miss you a lot.

Ciel quickly moved his mouse over to the video call button. He waited a few rings, until he was greeted by Sebastian's face.

"Hey." Sebastian spoke, seeming sad.

"Hey, love." He smiled, trying to cheer the British man up.

"How wa the flight home?" The depressed male asked.

"It was alright, not the best plane ride I have been on." Chucking, the American continued to speak like he never left.

~ONLINE LOVER~

February 14th came fast to the American. He woke up like every other morning, pulling out hs laptop and logging onto Skype. He instantly noticed something was off.

Sebastian was offline.

"Maybe his skype isn't working." The bluenette mumbled, shutting off his laptop and sending a quick text to Sebastian.

He got no reply.

He instantly started to worry. This has never happened before. Sebastian always kept talking to Ciel, and always sent him a message in advance if he was not going to be online one morning.

After lying in bed for a few more minutes, Ciel got up and started to get ready for the day. He put on a sort sleeved shirt, and some jeans. Picking up the silver ring from the table, Ciel quickly slid it onto his thumb. He grabbed his phone from his nightstand and placed it in his pocket.

Walking out of his room, he made his way over to his kitchen, where he made a small breakfast. Scarfing down his breakfast, he plopped down on the couch, and turned on the news channel.

About three hours passed when Ciel heard a few knock on the door. The bluenette male stood up from his couch, and went to open the door.

"Ciel!" Alois shrieked, hugging the boy. "Let's go out today!"

Ciel pried his excited best fiend off him, and looked at him funny. "Why?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Alois giggled. "Because you need some fresh air, that's why!" He jumped up and down. Ciel let out a defeated nod, and went to go put his shoes on.

Minutes passed as Ciel shut and locked his door behind him. He started walking with Alois. "So, where are we going?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Places!" Alois smiled, looked at Ciel. "Now, you never told me how your time with Sebastian was!" The blonde threw his arm playfully around Ciel's shoulders.

Ciel let out a chuckle. "It was amazing. I would do anything to just see him again, you know? I mean, I love skyping with him, but it's just not the same. It's not like I can just hug him over skype, ya know?"

"Can't say I can relate to you, but don't worry. Maybe someday you'll see each other again!"

"I hope so…I just hope he is alright. He wasn't online today and he isn't replying to any of my messages. Do you think he is getting tired of me?" Ciel worried, causing the blonde to laugh.

"You know he would never get tired of you! Besides, why would he not be online on your 4 year anniversary?" Alois wondered, causing Ciel to shrug.

"He could be busy, but I'm just worried."

The two kept walking and talking, until they reached Central Park. Ciel looked back at Alois, confused. "Why are we at Central Park?" The young Phantomhive asked, causing the Trancy lad to giggle. He grabbed Ciel by the hand, and pulled him deeper in the park.

Ciel ran behind the blonde boy, as the two went deeper into the huge park.

They finally stopped running, as Alois let go of Ciel's arm. "Close your eyes and stay here, alright?" Alois asked, jumping up and down.

Ciel let out a groan "Fine." He mumbled, shutting his eyes.

He heard Alois leave. Ciel crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently.

It felt like hours before he felt long arms wrap around him from behind. His eyes instantly shot open, as he turned around, to face his lover. Smiling wide, Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling him into a heated kiss.

"I'm so sorry I had to leave you…" He whispered into the kiss. Sebastian chuckled, breaking the kiss, and embracing his little lover.

"Let's not dwell on the past alright? I'm here now, and that's all that matters." The British man spoke quietly, rubbing his lover's back.

"How did you even get here?" Ciel asked, causing Sebastian to look over at Alois.

"Your little friend helped me."

-FLASHBACK- -

_It was a cold January night in London. Sebastian just got off of Skype when he got a phone call. _

_Putting the phone up to his ear, he spoke first. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, this is Sebastian Michaelis, right?" An American voice spoke through the phone. _

"_Yes, how can I help you?" _

"_How would you like to come to America, Sebastian?" _

_Sebastian froze. "What do you mean?" _

_A chuckle came from the other side. "Well, my best friend has been…depressed ever since he left you, and I really have been wanting to see him smile again, so I'm asking you if you would like to see him again. The trip will be paid by me, of course." _

_Sebastian didn't know what to say. He felt over joyed! _

"_Yes! I would love to! Thank you so much..." he trailed off, not knowing the other male's name. _

"_Alois. Alois Trancy." _

_-END FLASHBACK- _

Ciel broke apart from Sebastian, and hugged his best friend.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Alois." He spoke into his shoulder, before escaping his embrace. Alois smiled, "You are welcome, Ciel." He laughed, and left.

The two spent their whole day walking around the city, laughing and smiling.

Sebastian had never felt this safe, and happy. Happiness flooded over him, as the two walked hand in hand down the streets of the city.

They headed towards Rockefeller Center. Sebastian stopped, his heart beating fast.

"Sebastian? You alright?" Ciel asked, worried. Sebastian exhaled, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about something…" He smiled, putting his hands in his coat pocket.

Ciel smiled, nuzzling into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian smiled, grasping Ciel's hand.  
"Shall we get back home, love?" The British man asked, making Ciel nod.

The two walked back to Ciel's apartment, and lay on the bed, exhausted.

Ciel looked into his lover's eyes, smiling. The two cuddled on the bed, falling asleep in each other's arms.

~ONLINE LOVER~

Ciel woke up. At first he didn't know what was going on, but when he looked at his lover, he remembered everything.

Instantly he nuzzled the man's chest, waking the raven haired man up.

"Good morning~" Ciel purred, kissing the bridge of Sebastian's nose.

Sebastian chuckled, a smile appearing on his face. "Morning, love."

"Hey, how would you like to meet my parents? They have been wanting to meet you for a while."

Sebastian stiffened, but nodded. "yeah, I would like to meet them!" He smiled. 'If I meet them, than I can finally ask them…' he thought.

The two got out of bed, got dressed into some new clothes, ate breakfast, and then got into the car. As they drove, Sebastian twiddled his thumbs, 'what if his parents don't like me? What if they say no?' He thought, sinking his skinny body into the seat of the car. As they pulled into the long driveway, Ciel stopped. He grabbed Sebastian's pale hand, and intertwined his fingers with his own.

"Everything will be okay, alright?" He whispered, clutching his hand. "There is no need to be afraid, okay?" Sebastian nodded. Ciel gave Sebastian a small peck on the cheek, as the two got out, and walked hand in hand to the door.

Ciel knocked on the had wooden doors. Moments later, a woman with blonde hair opened the door. Her blue eyes widened, as she pulled Ciel into a hug.

"Ciel! It's been so long! How have you been?" She looked up to see the black haired man, smiling nervously. "Oh? Is this Sebastian?" She smiled, letting go of Ciel and extending her hand.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Phantomhive. You must be Sebastian Michaelis, am I right?" The blonde haired woman spoke sweetly. Sebastian shook her hand, nodding.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sebastian spoke up. Rachel invited the couple inside, as they walked into the living area, where Vincent sat.

"Vincent? Ciel and his boyfriend are here!" She chirped, grabbing the blue haired man's attention. Vincent stood up, his brown eyes focused on the two men who stood by the doorway, hand in hand. Vincent walked to the tall British man, pulling him into a friendly hug.

"It's so nice to meet you, Sebastian. Ciel's told us all about you." He chuckled.

The four sat in the living area, talking and laughing. The Phantomhive household was full of life and activity.

Ciel stood up, excusing himself to the bathroom. After Ciel was out of the room, Sebastian started talking.

"Um, as you know, me and Ciel have been dating for four years now…and I- um, would like to know if I can- um…" He trailed off, not finding the right words.

Vincent let out a small chuckle, getting up and placing his bony hand on Sebastian's shoulder. He nodded, "Yes, you have my blessing…" he spoke into Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian stood up and hugged the man. "Thank you so much." He thanked, letting go of Vincent.

Minutes passed before Ciel came back into the room. "Hope you all didn't miss me!" Ciel laughed, causing Sebastian to hug him tightly.

"Well, it was great seeing you guys again! Me and Sebastian are going to go get something to eat, see ya!" With that, the couple left.

They stepped into the car, and drove off to a restaurant for some dinner. "So, how did you like my family?" Ciel asked, not taking his eye off the road. Sebastian smiled, "They were very nice." He replied as Ciel pulled into the restaurant parking.

The couple stepped out of the car, and walked into the crowded restaurant. They got seated and ordered their food.

Later into their date, Sebastian cleared his throat, grabbing a few people's attention, including his boyfriend's.

"Ciel…I have known you for fours years. I love you so much, and don't want to se you just leave again. It hurt the first time, and I don't want you to leave again." He started, he stood up from the table, and walked by Ciel's chair. Getting down on one knee, he grabbed Ciel's right hand, placing it in his own. "I want you to always be there. I want to wake up every morning and see your face. I want to live my life with you."

He let go of Ciel's hand and reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a box. Ciel covered hismouth, tears making his way into his eyes. The twenty-one year old male gasped when his lover opened the box.

"Ciel Phantomhive, will you marry me?"

Ciel was speechless. Quickly, he nodded. "Yes. One million times, yes!" He watched his boyfriend's face light up, as he took the rng from the box, and slipped it on the American's ring finger. Ciel latched himself onto Sebastian, never letting go.

**You think this is the end of the story? Psh. Nah. More drama will be coming soon. Anyway, let me just clarify. **

**Sebastian bought the ring back in London, and was planning to propose on their anniversary, but he chickened out, and didn't have Vincent's blessing and yadah yadah. **

**See you all in the next chapter~! **


	8. M Immortal

Online Lover- My Immortal.

_**WARNING: Character death, self-harm, Depression, Triggering material. **_

The two lovers embraced each other, ignoring the cheering crowd around them. Sebastian was the one to break the embrace, planting his lip son his lover's, pulling him close for a long kiss. The two stood there, lips locked for about a minute before pulling apart. The two returned to their meal, smiles plastered on their faces. The couple ate dinner, stopping to talk every bite of their meal, just like any normal couple would.

They ended up leaving the restaurant after an hour later, walking around the crowded American city, hand in hand. Ciel leaned his head on his fiancée's shoulder, as the elder wrapped his long arm around his lover's waist.

Sebastian was too distracted to notice the figure watching them from a distance.

Online Lover

The two lovers went back to Ciel's apartment, laughing and smiling happily. Sebastian never felt this happy. He never wanted to feel alone ever again.

The two laid on the couch, locked in an embrace. Ciel happily leaned his head into his lover's broad chest, humming happily.

"I'm so happy." Ciel whispered, his blue eye focused on the British man. Before Sebastian could say anything, he felt his lover's lips on his. The raven haired man closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. He then proceeded to wrap his long, slender arms around his waist, pulling him closer than he already was.

The two broke away from the kiss, a thin line of salvia connecting their mouths together. Sebastian's face was the equivalent of a tomato, causing his American lover to giggle.

"I love you so much." Ciel whispered, moving to sit on Sebastian's lap, kissing his cheek.

The two sat on the couch for a little while longer, talking and having little make-out sessions, just like any normal couple would.

Online Lover

_Sebastian was being pushed against the hard wall by no other than Rex. The tall, black haired, green-eyed male currently had the crimson eyed male's throat in his big hand, slowly crushing his windpipe. _

_Right when Sebastian's vision started to get distorted, Rex let go of the pale man's neck, causing Sebastian to fall to the ground, clutching his now bruised throat. Rex let out a chuckle, kicking his ex-boyfriend in the ribs, and smirking as he heard the crack and Sebastian's cries of pain. _

_The young Michaelis doubled over in pain, tears stinging the back of his blood red eyes. He wanted the cause of his pain leave. Letting out a relived sigh, the British lad tried to relax the best he could on the wall, clutching his abused ribs. _

_Minutes passed by until Rex finally returned. This time, he was dragging a figure by his hair. Sebastian's eyes widened as he saw the figure's face as Rex let go of the figure. _

"_Ciel!" He cried, feeling as if he was frozen in place. Rex laughed, pulling out a pistol from his back pocket. He grabbed the bluenette's hair again, and pulled him to his feet. Then, he wrapped his arm around Ciel's neck, pulling him close. Ciel's eye widened as he noticed what was going to happen. He allowed a tear to fall from his blue eye. _

"_This is your entire fault, Sebastian. I warned you what would happen if you left me." Without warning, the abusive male put the gun towards Ciel's head, and pulled the trigger. The young American instantly went limp as the bullet collided with his head. Blood poured from the fresh wound in his scalp. _

_Rex let go of the corpe, causing it to fall on the carpet. Blood stained once white carpet to a disgusting red color. _

"_This is all __**your **__fault, Michaelis." Rex spa, glaring at the crying British lad. "You killed him! You caused all of this to happen!" he yelled, and soon, he left. _

_Sebastian quickly ran by his dead lover's side, and cradled his head in his shaking hands, staining them a shade of red. "Wake up Ciel…" He whispered his voice cracking. "Ciel please, wake up." Tears fell from his eyes. "CIEL!" He cried, breaking down into tears, hunching over Ciel's dead body. _

Online Lover

Sebastian screamed himself awake, tears falling from his eyes. Ciel was up, looking concerned and worried.

"Sebby? Is everything alright? Did you have anot-"The American was cut off by his British love throwing himself onto Ciel's tiny body, crying softly.

Ciel held the man tightly in his small arms, as if protecting him from the dark thoughts that plagued his sleep. He rubbed the tall man's back, whispering kind words in his ear as they sat in an embrace together.

A while later, the two were quietly locked in an embrace, listening to the sounds of each other's breathing. Ciel didn't want to make his love talk about his nightmare, nor did he ever. He didn't want Sebastian to relive the terror of the nightmares again.

Online Lover

It was a fine April morning. The two men were currently in the kitchen, making a nice breakfast for each other, or at least attempting to. Food was playfully thrown around Ciel's kitchen, as the two happy men laughed and smiled.

Sebastian's black hair had chunks of pancake batter stuck in it, along with his clothes being covered in the batter as well. Ciel was not better off- as he was covered in batter all around, but did he care? No! Ciel cared about his fiancée's happiness, and by having his breakfast all over him was what it takes to make Sebastian forget about his night terrors, then he would be covered head to toe in food all the time!

Speaking of night terrors, they never did get better. They got worse and worse each night. It would always be the same thing- Ciel getting shot and Rex telling him how it was his fault. Every night he was out through the same torture.

He never did realize what he did to deserve this kind of torture.

The two men cleaned themselves off and started to actually cook food. Still, they were smiling and laughing as they exchanged jokes and gossiped. It was as if they were married already!

The two finished eating and were done with cleaning their dirty dishes. They sat on the couch, and talking while watching the morning news.

A bang on the door bought them out of the happy daze. The Phantomhive lad stood up and got to the door, slowly opening it.

Ciel was forcefully pushed back inside the apartment. The door slammed shut and a tall figure walked into the room, smirking.

Sebastian recoiled in fear, as Ciel ran to him, gripping his arm.

"It's been a while, Sebastian." The figure spoke darkly, "You know, I do remember a few years ago warning you about what would happen if you left me." The man with the heavy British accent spoke, pulling a switchblade from his pocket. He smirked and walked closer to the couple, and pulled Ciel forcefully away from his lover.

Ciel cried out his lover's name, his whole body shaking. Sebastian felt his eyes widen, as he saw the figure put the blade right up to Ciel's neck.

"Rex, please don't!" Sebastian cried. Said male smirked, taking Ciel's arm and twisting it behind his back.

"I warned you about this, Michaelis." He hissed.

Sebastian had enough. He had enough of people making his life hell, and he didn't want this bastard to win. Sebastian growled, and ran up to Rex, only to have Rex slice the blade across Ciel's neck, killing him.

Sebastian stopped, only to punch Rex in the head, knocking him out.

Tears welled in his eyes, with shaky hands; he picked up his phone and called 911, Instantly alerting them of the situation.

Sebastian fell to his knees, as he held his limp fiancée's body in his arms. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he cried. He cried for the life that was taken away, he cried for his love. Sebastian once felt like he had everything, but now, he feels like he has nothing.

Nothing but guilt and pain.

Online Lover

The sky was dark for the day of Ciel's funeral. Ciel's friends cried at the loss, as did his family, and so did his lover.

It was his fault. Rex was right, all of this was his fault. He should have stayed with him, he should have never met Ciel, he should have never have asked his crush out.

All of this was his fault. Ciel's parents clarified that fact with Sebastian.

_A shaky hand knocked on the wooden door of the Phantomhive residence. Sebastian Michaelis stood there, alone if I may add, to tell the family about the accident. _

_Rachel opened the door, a smile on her face. Behind her was Vincent, hs arms crossed. _

"_Hello Sebastian! What brings you here?" The kind woman asked, Causing Sebastian to look down. _

"_I'm sorry…" He whispered, clutching his eyes shut to block out the tears forming in dull red eyes. "C-Ciel…h-he was k-killed yesterday, a-and I couldn't save him." He spoke slowly. _

_The Phantomhive woman's eyes widened, as tears formed in her blue eyes. Vincent walked up to Sebastian, and yelled. _

"_Our son was killed because of you!" He yelled, causing the taller man to recoil in fear and sadness. "Get out! You killed him! Never show your face around here ever again, YOU HEAR ME?!" He shouted, causing the British man to nod. With that, the male Phantomhive shut the door on the poor man._

_Online Lover_

Months passed since the incident. Sebastian had never felt so alone in his life. Nobody was there to talk to him in the middle of the day, no one was there to make him smile, and nobody was there to tell him that everything was going to be alright. He was all alone, in the big, cruel, and terrible world.

He had moved back to England. No longer were there nightmares, there was memories instead. He should have been married to his online lover, he should have been back in New York, happily celebrating his marriage. But alas, that was never supposed to happen.

"Do you hate me God? Do you like to punish me by taking everything I love?" He asked one morning after he had woken up. He always questioned why he was so alone, why he had no one there for him, why he had been like this his whole life.

The depressed male walked into his bathroom. He looked at his reflection. His skin looked a sickly pale color. Bags rested under his dull, crimson eyes. His cheeks were sunken in, and his hair was all over the place. Not bothering to fix his appearance, he walked into the living room. He sat on his couch, as he rolled up his sleeves.

'I'm so sorry…I couldn't keep your promise…" He whispered, as he looked at the many fresh cuts lining his arm. A few tears rolled down his cheek as he rolled his sleeve over his cuts. He turned on the TV, but instead of watching it, his mind drifted off to happier times.

_It was a bright, winter day. Fresh snow lined the outside of the apartment. Ciel wanted to go to the park, and being the best boyfriend ever, Sebastian and Ciel were now on their way to the park. _

_Ciel had told him to stay where he was for a moment, and Sebastian complied. Ciel left him for a little bit, and Sebastian waiting. It had been a few minutes, and Sebastian started to worry. Right when he was about to go look for Ciel, he felt a cold feeling on the back of his head. _

_Turning around, he saw Ciel laughing, a snowball in his gloved hand. Sebastian laughed, quickly trying to make his own snowball, but failed when another was pelted at him. _

_Ciel turned to make more, and that is when the war started. Snowballs were launched across the park, a couple having the time of their life. The two stopped about an hour later, once they were too cold to continue. _

_They left the park and went to a local café, and ordered two hot chocolates, talking and laughing. _

The flashback ended as Sebastian was snapped back into reality. Tears filled his eyes, as he wiped them away. A sigh escaped his lips.

He missed Ciel.

Online Lover

It was a year after the death. Sebastian still hadn't moved on. Some nights, he would go to a local bar and drink away his problems, hitting on guys and girls, but never forgetting about his lover.

One night, he couldn't take it. He couldn't take this life anymore. He had no reason to live. He walked into his bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of pills, and with shaky hands, he popped the lid open.

"_I love you." Ciel whispered the first night they started dating over skype. A blush filled his face. The lad on the other line smiled, making a small heart with his hands. _

"_I love you as well, Ciel." Michaelis whispered, blowing him a kiss. The Phantomhive giggled and pretended to catch it. He placed his clutched up hand to his heart, and kissed it. _

_The two then broke into laughter. _

"_My god," Ciel started, laughing very hard. "We are so lame." _

The Michaelis popped open the pills, and dumped a dozen in his hand. The British man cried, allowing all his tears to fall down from his eyes.

_The couple sat on the roof of Sebastian's flat. One long arm was wrapped around the American's waist, letting said male to lay his head on Sebastian's shoulder. _

"_Don't you find it weird how just a simple friendship could turn into this?" Ciel asked, breaking the silence between them. "First we were just friends, and now look where we are now. Crazy, huh? I'm not saying I would rather be friends, I just find it so funny how a smile chat room could bring us together. I'm not making any sense am I? Huh, sorry." Ciel spoke, looking at Sebastian's face being illumined by the moon. _

_Sebastian smiled, and kissed his forehead. "Thanks to that chatroom, I met you. I love you so much." He spoke, and kissed him. _

There he was, crying tears of sadness, lying on the bathroom door. He smiled, as he popped the pills into his mouth.

His vision blurred, his body started feeling numb, but he didn't care.

A smile was on his face as his body went cold, and he fell to the ground.

He was finally going to be happy.

He was going to be with his online lover…

Forever.

**WAH. There is the end. I hope I didn't crush your hearts. I know it seemed fast paced, yeah, I'm not good at writing. **

**Just so you know- the italics are flashbacks, (Except the dream part, that was a dream.) **

**I really did hope you enjoyed this story, and sorry for the sad ending, turns out I can't write for shit. Lol**

**See you all in the next story**

**~The Girl In The Darkk**


End file.
